


Give Her Goosebumps

by pukefiend



Series: Kinktober 2016 [18]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/F, Female Ejaculation, Grinding, Mommy Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: In which Holly and her "mommy", Suzy, get off together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Kinktober, day eighteen. The prompt was daddy or mommy kink.

“Mommy!” 

Holly’s voice was high and whining, and her eyes were shut tightly. She ground her hips down onto Suzy’s hip. 

“So pretty, baby girl,” Suzy cooed, smiling at Holly. 

Holly’s hair was frazzled, and her lips were bitten pink from Suzy’s harsh kisses. Suzy moved her fingers to grip Holly’s hips. Holly moaned at how strong her grip was, the way Suzy guided her movements. 

“You like this?” Suzy teased. 

“Mmmm yes mommy,” Holly moaned back. She reached up and cupped Suzy’s breasts, gently grasping at her. 

“I can tell you like it, baby, cause you’re getting so wet for me,” she replied. Holly blushed, but nodded. 

Suzy leaned in to kiss Holly, biting at her lower lip. Holly felt her heart climbing up into her throat. Getting attention from Suzy was always intoxicating. Holly fell back with a moan, the rhythm of her hips on Suzy’s growing erratic. 

“M-Mommy, it feels so good!” Holly whined. Suzy ran her fingernails up Holly’s torso, sending goosebumps across her skin. She grabbed one of Holly’s nipples, pulling on it lightly. Holly gasped. 

“You want me to make you cum, baby?” Suzy whispered, her voice low. Holly squeaked in response. 

“Come on, you have to ask me nicely,” she continued, pulling on Holly’s nipple again. She yelped.

“Please mommy, I want to cum, it feels so good! Oh mommy! Feels so good!” 

She rocked her hips down with even more force. Suzy grinned, sliding her hand between Holly’s legs. She stopped, leaning back and groaning. 

“Mmm so wet for your mommy. Do you want mommy to make you cum?” 

“Yes god yes please!” Holly whined. Suzy rubbed her fingers in tiny, hard circles on Holly’s clit, making her lean in and bite her lip. Heat spread across Holly’s entire body, and she grabbed Suzy’s shoulders. 

“Please mommy can I cum? I’m so close!” she moaned. 

“Cum for me, come on baby,” Suzy said. 

“Oh god mommy!” Holly screamed as she came. Her body shuddered, and Suzy felt her legs quivering. Holly breathed heavily, leaning against Suzy’s chest. 

“Thank you mommy thank you,” she panted. Suzy withdrew her hand from between Holly’s thighs, pressing her fingers into Holly’s mouth. Holly obediently sucked them into her mouth, and Suzy let out a breathy moan. 

“Want you to get down and get mommy off now, okay?” Suzy said. 

“Yes mommy,” Holly said. She climbed off Suzy, her legs still weak. She dropped onto the floor, and Suzy scooted forward to the edge of the bed. Holly reached her hand up to Suzy’s pussy, slowly working the wetness over her clit. 

“Mhm, good girl,” Suzy said. Holly smiled up at her. 

“Want to make you feel good, mommy,” Holly replied. She pushed two fingers into Suzy, and Suzy groaned. 

“Yes baby,” she whispered. 

Holly thrust her fingers in and out of Suzy quickly, and reached her other hand up to rub her clit. 

“Are you close, mommy?” she asked, cocking her head innocently. 

“Mmm, yeah,” Suzy replied. She ground her hips into Holly’s touch. Holly sped up her pace on Suzy’s clit, and Suzy’s mouth fell open as she gasped. 

“Yes baby yes yes yes I’m gonna cum, gonna cum!” Suzy squealed. Holly pulled her fingers out of Suzy quickly, still rubbing her clit, and Suzy squirted onto Holly’s chest. 

“Oh mommy!” Holly said. Suzy gasped, trying to catch her breath. 

“What a good girl,” she said, cupping Holly’s jaw. “Come up on the bed with me, yeah?”

Holly nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
